Cinderheart and Hollyleaf Two-Shot
by Tigercry
Summary: So this may be strange, but I was asked to do it, so I did - This is a pair of one-shots (one cat one human) that are centered around Cinderleaf (Cinderheart x Hollyleaf) Enjoy! (it is a short, sorry :( )
1. Cats

_**Never in a million years did I think I'd write this XD I never thought I would, but… I am XD So here you go, for those who like the pairing Cinderheart x Hollyleaf, I hope it's not too terrible XD As some of you have asked, I have written this, so enjoy! :D**_

 _Hollyleaf no! Don't Do it!_

 _Leaves of Holly drowned in thunder and swept away by the wind will resurface through a cinders heart and live to bring peace to the united lake in a time of great darkness brought on by a forest._

Cinderheart's sleek silver body flashed in the moonlight as the tabby streaked through the forest, her paws drumming against the forest floor. Blood raced through her ears as her claws left gouges in the earth in her haste to catch up to the tri-colored pelts running in front of her. _I have to go faster!_ She panicked, raindrops stung her blue eyes as Cinderheart lept over a fallen log, "Hollyleaf! Stop!"

She could see the tussle of black fur and golden fur far up ahead and saw Lionblaze get thrown into the air and Jayfeather get slashed across the face, Hollyleaf's striking green eyes were glinting with an emotion Cinderheart had only seen one other time, and that was after the daylight gathering and when her brother nearly died. Panic and terror filled the black she cat's eyes.

"Hollyleaf listen to me!"

* * *

Hollyleaf whirled around from her recoiling blind brother to see a lithe tabby shape leaping over her brother, it's light gray coat catching the moonlight and turning a beautiful silver. Hollyleaf watched in shock as the cat she now recognized as Cinderheart flew over her head and skidded on the leaf mulch on the ground behind her, sending up a spray of fallen leaves and undergrowth. Cinderheart stood in a half crouch, her body held in a tensed position like she was going to pounce on Hollyleaf is she tried to escape her. "Cinderheart?" Hollyleaf breathed, confused at why the she-cat she knew so well had chased after her and her brothers, she was half clan, shouldn't she hate her?

"Will you wait for five seconds?!" Cinderheart snarled, her usually gentle blue eyes were lit with a fierce and determined fire that usually only showed during battles. "What are you thinking?!" She growled, prowling closer to the black she-cat, her tail rustled the undergrowth as she lashed it in anger, she was somewhat trembling, from running too hard or anger Hollyleaf couldn't tell. "Running off like that? You could've died Hollyleaf!"

"Cinderheart stop-" Lionblaze interrupted and broke off at her deadly glare before he fell silent, sensing that it was better for his safety if he stayed out of it.

Hollyleaf backed up as Cinderheart's glare was turned on her, "I'm half clan Cinderheart! I'm not ThunderClan!"

Cinderheart's blue eyes softened and she straightened up, losing her angry look and instead adopting a more gentle one. "So? I bet somewhere down the line I'm not full ThunderClan either," she padded a few pawsteps closer, "Blood doesn't matter, you're as brave as a ThunderClan warrior can possibly be Hollyleaf, no cat can ask for a better Thunderclan warrior than you."

Holly flattened her ears and shook her head, "I can't be half clan Cinderheart! I can't be!"

Cinderheart moved closer, her pawsteps silent on the wet undergrowth from the falling rain. "Hollyleaf, blood doesn't matter," she mewed softly, "I don't care if you're half WindClan. You could be full ShadowClan and I wouldn't care."

Hollyleaf trembled, standing at the edge of the rabbit burrow, her tail twitching uneasily. "How?"

Cinderheart blinked, seeming to not realized that she said that and she was silent for a moment, thinking of a reply.

Out of the corner of her eye Hollyleaf could see Lionblaze and Jayfeather huddling together a few foxtails away, watching nervously.

"Hollyleaf," Cinderheart drew her attention back to her and Holly was startled to find the she-cat almost nose to nose with her. "We all love you, you're important to everyone in the Clan." Hollyleaf's green eyes widened as Cinderheart rubbed her cheek against hers, her blue eyes were fixed on Hollyleaf's green ones, Holly could see the small areas of silver in her iris that made the tabby's eyes like a sapphire, and she didn't move. "Your brothers want you here, they love you Hollyleaf," Cinderheart's ears twitched a little uneasily as if she was about to admit something she didn't want to admit to the two toms as well as Hollyleaf.

Hollyleaf drew back, leaning away from the soft fur on Cinderheart's cheek. "What?" She said, flattening her ears as Cinderheart hesitated. She backed away a little again, unsure about her friend being truthful.

"I," Cinderheart paused, casting a nervous glance at Lionblaze and Jayfeather.

"Why do you care?!" Hollyleaf wailed and took another pawstep back. Suddenly with a yelp, the ground beneath her back paws crumbled. "Ah!"

"Hollyleaf!" Cinderheart lunged, she sank her teeth into Hollyleaf's scruff, getting a good grip on the now dangling she-cat. "I gotcha," she mewed through the thick fur in her mouth.

Holly stared at her, her body lightly swinging in the air.

For a few moments, the pair of she-cats just stared at each other before Cinderheart sunk her claws into the ground and heaved, pulling Hollyleaf up onto more sturdy ground where she stumbled back slightly and sank to her stomach, panting.

Holly sat up, staring at her.

Cinderheart heaved her body into a sitting position her blue eyes scared but determined, "I l-love you," she mewed through her semi heavy breathing and small stutter, her ears flattening as she waited for a response, "that's why."

Hollyleaf stared at her, her green eyes wide with surprise.

Cinderheart shook out her pelt and got to her paws, taking Hollyleaf's silence as a rejection. "Let's go back to camp, everyone's probably wondering where we all are." She addressed Lionblaze and Jayfeather, "come on, let's go."

Hollyleaf stood still like a statue, still staring at Cinderheart.

"Course," Lionblaze mewed after a moment of silence and he nudged his brother toward the direction of camp. "Let's go-"

"Stop staring at me!" Cinderheart abruptly snapped, her blue gaze was directed toward Jayfeather, the fur around her neck was beginning to fluff up, and her tail was lashing angrily, "I love Hollyleaf, fine! So stop staring at me Jayfeather!"

Jayfeather turned his blind gaze away from Cinderheart, a mystified look on his face as he led the way back to camp.

Hollyleaf trailed behind Cinderheart, her green gaze fixated on the ground.

Cinderheart was angry and hurt, Hollyleaf didn't feel the same way, Jayfeather had told her to tell her in the first place and now she had been rejected, and she felt more alone than ever. Lionblaze's fur lightly brushed hers in a comforting way as the golden tom looked sympathetically at her, "don't worry," he mewed quietly, "it'll be okay."

Cinderheart flattened her ears, feeling tears prick at the corners of her eyes, "I'm fine." She mumbled to the tom who viewed her like his sister, "I'm fine." She couldn't tell if she was reassuring herself or the tom.

Lionblaze nodded and comfortingly ran his tail along her spine, "I know you will be."

"Cinderheart?" Hollyleaf's voice was timid and quiet.

"Yes Hollyleaf?" Cinderheart replied, her tone was flat and drained, "what is it?"

"C-can I talk to you?" Hollyleaf asked she had stopped a few foxtails behind them.

Lionblaze nudged her shoulder, his amber eyes concerned, "go on, I'll wait outside camp for you."

Cinderheart nodded and dropped back, before she turned and padded over to Hollyleaf, her blue eyes blank and guarded. "What."

Hollyleaf flinched and she flattened her ears, "I'm sorry-"

"Spit it out," Cinderheart mewed quietly, "you can't do anything else to make me feel any worse than I already do."

Hollyleaf winced, "I didn't mean to hurt you," she mewed softly, "I couldn't say anything."

Cinderheart felt another stab of pain in her heart, "I know. It's okay, I'll be fine-"

"Just listen for a minute," Hollyleaf interrupted her, "I wanted to say something before but I couldn't, I was just surprised okay?!"

Cinderheart didn't say a word, staying silent like her friend asked her to.

"I wanted to say it too okay?" Hollyleaf mewed quietly and in a rush, she spoke the next words. "I love you too, okay?"

Cinderheart blinked and her blue eyes lit up, her tail twitching happily and from excitement. "Really?" She breathed, her blue eyes hopeful and shocked.

Hollyleaf's whiskers twitched with amusement, "yes, really."

Cinderheart bowled Hollyleaf onto her back, a purr rumbling through her body as she pressed her head to Hollyleaf's chest, purring loudly.

* * *

 _ **Well that was interesting… XD I do kinda like it though, they are pretty cute even if it's not like one of my normal couples. (it's a little strange because I've only written straight couples before, but I like the one shot, it's cool ^-^ This one will have an accompaniment one, that one will have them as humans (Cynthia x Holly) so that'll be interesting as well ^-^**_


	2. Humans

_**~Snowcrystal of Thunderclan~**_

 _I agree ^-^ it is very different :) but it's not too bad ^-^ This one is so much cuter, I have to admit that it's tempting to write more of these XD Actually, the person that requested these asked for me to listen to that song while doing this, and I have to admit, that song does fit not half bad :P_

 ** _~Silver-Rose Writes~_**

 _Me either to be honest Xd I think it's cute, but at the same time my brain is screaming CINDERBLAZE AND HOLLYLEAVES NOT CINDERLEAF! I noticed that auto correct had a tendency to do that :P_

* * *

 _Cynthia x Holly_

 _(Cinderleaf) Request_

 _Holly- Hollyleaf_

 _Cynthia- Cinderheart_

 _Leon- Lionblaze_

 _Bree- Briarlight_

 _Jay- Jayfeather_

 _Isa- Icecloud (loosely based off of)_

Cynthia inwardly groaned, why did she have to kiss Leon? Oh yeah, because Isa wanted proof that she was 'normal'.

Leon gave her a sympathetic look, tugged her to him by the waist, and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Cynthia gave him a flat look, as if she was getting annoyed at him for stalling the inevitable.

"Well, kiss him then," Isa said, a smirk on her face, "otherwise…"

"Isa, what girl wants to be forced into a kiss?" Cynthia retorted and pushed Leon away from her, annoyance flashing in her blue eyes.

Isa rolled her eyes, "Cynthia, most of the girls in our sector of the school would do almost anything to be in your position."

Cynthia blanched, "what to kiss him?" She jerked a thumb toward Leon, "I practically live with him Isa! So excuse me for not wanting to kiss a guy who's practically my brother!"

Isa narrowed her eyes, "Cynthia, everyone knows Leon had a crush on you a few years ago and you were dating for six months, you two aren't like siblings."

Cynthia made a frustrated noise, she didn't want to kiss Leon! Sure, she had kissed him before and even dated him for six months, back when she had started to develop a crush on Holly and had been trying to hide it from even herself, but she knew he still had feelings for her and she didn't like doing this to him.. Her gaze strayed briefly to where Holly as standing, haven frozen when she enter that section of the hall. The issue was that Holly was practically in a relationship to the rules, so Cynthia was often left frustrated and hurt. Which had been part of the reason that she had dated Leon.

Leon noticed the anger flashing in her blue eyes and he stood next to her, waiting for her to 'snap' and comply to Isa's request.

Cynthia felt tears sting the corners of her eyes as she noticed Holly out of the corner of her eye, so she had to be normal, otherwise she wouldn't have a chance with even just remaining close friends with Holly. "Fine," she said to Isa, her tone carefully controlled, "I'll kiss him."

Cynthia pulled Leon down to her height by the shirt and roughly kissed him, too angry and annoyed to be gentle.

Leon's embrace was loving and gentle as he slightly flinched from the rough kiss before he gently looped his arms around her waist, trying his best to be gentle and to make her comfortable when she didn't want to be kissing any guy, even him.

Cynthia forced herself to relax, making it look like she was melting into the kiss as she forced her muscles to relax and loosen up. She could feel tears pressing against her closed eyelids as she waited for it to be considered long enough to be authentic. She would never get to kiss Holly like this, probably ever. Sometimes she got to kiss Holly's forehead when she was crying or before she turned off the lights in their dorm room, or at their shared room at Holly's house, but Holly would never let her actually kiss her. She almost did last year, but that was an accident and hardly more than a touch than a kiss. Cynthia pulled back, unable to keep up the charade and continue to kiss Leon any longer, she could feel the tears beginning to slip through her eyelashes as well. "There," she said, her voice shaking slightly, "I kissed him, happy now?"

Isa nodded, apparently pleased with Cynthia's charade.

Cynthia refused to face them as she carefully started to walk away, keeping her pace controlled and normal as she continued to walk down the hall toward her and Holly's dorm room, blinking away the tears and avoiding anyone's gaze. _I'm tired of Isa and stupid social rules,_ she thought as she slid the keycard through her dorm's front door. _Sometimes I wonder would've happened if I had fallen for Leon first…_

:( :( :(

"You're still studying?" Holly asked as she entered the dorm room to find her friend hunched over at her desk around five with papers scattered throughout her desk. Cynthia jumped and banged her head on the lamp that she had positioned to be shining brightly on whatever she was working on.

"Ships and Starcraft!" Cynthia hastely corrected her curse and Holly smiled a little, Cynthia had a habit of swearing, but she tried her best to exchange them or other words or phrases, which she appreciated. "Yeah, I have a chem test tomorrow," she said and hastely shoved a piece of paper beneath a page of her chemistry notes.

Holly plucked the paper from her friend, "Cindy, you're supposed to be studying…" She trailed off at what the page contained. It was a holly bush, it's prickly leaves and round berries were described in detail, but it looked like the branches were flames, leaving it's leaves and berries normal. Toward the top of the bush the branches turned to glowing cinders that were gathered around the base of the bush and drifting around in the air, each tiny cinder glowing softly through pencil shading. The background seemed to be a half finished tree and small forest. Holly felt her throat clog up slightly at the drawing. "Cindy…"

Cynthia snatched the page back, crumpled it into a ball and threw it into a perfect arch so it landed perfectly into the trash can at the corner of the room. "I know," she mumbled and turned to her chemistry notes, reading the detailed notes she had take and recopied onto these sheets that didn't have msicellanious art drawn around them so that they were hard to decipher. "I took a break for an hour, sorry." She scooped up a bunch of pages and began reading through them all, her eyes flickering from left to right on the page.

Holly sighed and went over to the trash can before she silently took the crumpled drawing out of the trash can and tucked it into her pocket, she always did this, she saved her friend's doodles which turned out to be rather realistic drawings. It seemed that she had been building a little world of her own with the many drawings of what looked like a wild cat's home. Holly pulled open a drawer of her desk and took out the crumpled piece of paper and gently smoothed it out, trying to smooth out every crease and wrinkle in the art. She then tucked it into the drawer and pulled her homework from her backpack, all the while neatly organizing all of her supplies and the things she would need, one her desk. She could hear Cynthia get up and scoop up her duffle bag for basketball.

"I have to go to practice," Cynthia said as she walked over to Holly, "see you later."

Holly closed her eyes as she felt Cynthia hesitantly kiss the top of her head before she disappeared out of the dorm room. _If only…_ she thought before she abuprtly pushed the thought away and opened her eyes, _No Holly! It's against the rules, we'd be outcasts!_ She told her self frustratedly and picked up her pencil before she hesitated, wondering about how Cynthia's latest drawing fit in with the rest of the made up world she had been making. Holly scooted back a little and pulled open the drawer that contained the drawings, all laminated and preserved, that her friend had drawn of the made up world she had going on. She laid the newest drawing out onto the desk and for the first time noticed the words written along the top in Cynthia's best cursive,

'Leaves of Holly drowned in thunder and swept away by the wind will resurface through a cinders heart and live to bring peace to the united lake in a time of great darkness brought on by a forest.'

 _Huh,_ Holly mused before it clicked in her brain, _Oh, that must be talking about the two main characters, Hollyleaf and Cinderheart I think their names are? Let me check…_ She shuffled through the laminated drawings until she came across the one she wanted, a drawing of two kittens, one was blinking, the other was staring open mouthed at the world around them, the later was a gray tabby she-cat, and the former was black or very dark grey she-cat. Holly turned the page over where she could see the referances for both of the kittens. _Yeah, the tabby is Cinderheart, and the black one is Hollyleaf._ She spread the drawings out on her desk, admiring the many scenes that she had organized in chronological order from the characters as tiny mewling kittens, to the two she-cats all grown up and touching noses, the tabby having just bowled the black one onto her back. _Both are female, just like me and Cynthia._ She mused quietly, _it would be amazing if we could actually be together._ She shook off the thoughts, picked up the drawings, and tucked them back into the drawer, started to work on her homework, firmly pushing all thoughts of her friend and the girl she was in love with out of her mind.

:( :) :(

Leon nudged Cynthia and nodded toward Holly, her amber eyes encouraging. For the past few days, Cynthia had been talking to him about how she was mulling over the idea of asking Holly out to see the new Thor movie that had come out and was in theaters right now.

Cynthia bobbed her head slightly nervously and squeezed Leon's hand in a thank you before she nervously stood up and walked over to Holly where she was talking excitedly to Bree. "Hey Holly?" She asked quietly, "can I talk to you about something?"

Holly adopted a look of concern, "Is something wrong? You look a little pale."

Cynthia gave a weak smile and fiddled with her thumbs while she discretely and nervously shifted her weight from side to side. "No, I just wanted to ask you a question."

"Oh," Holly looked relieved, "then go ahead and ask me."

Cynthia glanced nervously at Bree who's amber eyes had widened and she was smiling happily at Cynthia, having figured out what's going on. Cynthia licked her lips and her gaze flickered around the dorm, nervous about everyone hearing her. "Um…" she said and nervously licked her lips again, "will you, um," she fidgeted, clearly uncomfortable with having everyone in the room while she tried to ask Holly out. "Um…"

Leon gave a small cough and and made an encouraging motion with his hands, trying to help her.

"Well, I w-wanted to ask if you'd, um…" Cynthia stammered slightly, feeling incredibly tongue tied.

"If I would what?" Holly asked patiently, smiling at her friend, clearly to everyone in the dorm she thought the stammer and nervousness was incredibly cute.

"If you'd go to s-see the Thor movie with me tomorrow?" Cynthia asked stammering only a little this time.

"Okay, who'd be be going with?" Holly smiled, her green eyes twinkling.

Cynthia looked a little startled and she scuffed the ground with the toe of her shoes, her bangs hiding her face like it used to when she was younger, "n-nobody, just us."

It was Holly's turn to look startled, "like a… date?" Holly asked softly, her green eyes were rather wide now.

Cynthia cringed and looked down at her feet, "y-yeah…"

Holly blinked and didn't say anything too shocked to respond.

Cynthia fidgeted, "Y-you don't have to," she said hastily, quickly regaining her confidence, "you don't have to go if you don't want to, Bree, Jay, and Leon are going the day after."

"I'd love to," Holly smiled brightly at Cynthia who lifted her head to look at her in surprise. "Sure Cindy," she confirmed her earlier answer, "what time?"

"Um, seven ish?" Cynthia said quickly as she calculated the math, "after my basketball practice and your math club meeting?"

Holly smiled, "sounds good to me Cindy."

Cynthia stood awkwardly in front of her for a moment, debating about kissing her on the cheek or not.

Holly looked confused, "what?"

Cynthia nervously leaned down and brushed her lips against Holly's cheek before she blushed and she hurried away from her and disappeared in her dorm room.

Leon grinned, "finally! Cindy asked you out Holly!"

Holly lifted one hand to touch her cheek, her green gaze trained on the door to her and Cynthia's dorm room, stunned by Cynthia's parting action.

"This is wonderful Holly!" Bree squealed and hugged her, "you two have to get together!"

:) :) :)

Leon grinned cheekily, "Who're you waiting for?" He asked as he plopped down onto the couch in the dorm next to Cynthia who looked like she had been sitting there for about ten minutes. "Are you waiting for my sister?" He teased the black haired girl.

"No." Cynthia grunted and ignored him, keeping her eyes closed and her hands tucked beneath her head. "I'm not waiting for Holly you toad."

Leon looked offended, "good grief, you are in a bad mood today Cindy."

Cynthia opened one sapphire blue eye and glanced at him before she closed it again, "you are making my mood worse gold brain."

Leon stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms over his chest, "I can't be the source of your moodiness, you've been sitting on this couch for twenty minutes waiting for Holly to come out so you two can go to the movie."

"And so you decide that your presence will make it better?" Cynthia rolled her eyes again and propped her feet up on the glass coffee table, "You're a real pain aren't you?"

Leon ruffled her black hair, messing up her ponytail, "so you say sis," he teased, "but you totally have a crush on Holly, Cindy."

Cynthia's cheeks dusted with pink, a natural response to Leon's words. "Shut up." She mumbled in a slightly british accent.

Leon leaned closer to her, "Cindy likes Holly," he said, drawing out the syllables in Holly's name.

Cynthia blushed harder and smacked him in the chest, "shut up! I do not!"

Leon cracked a grin at the british leaking into her accent, "yes you doo."

Cynthia took a pillow and smothered Leon with it, shoving it against his face and growling slightly, clearly annoyed at his words. "I do not have a crush!-"

"Have a crush on who?" Holly asked as she emerged from her and Cynthia's dorm room wearing white skinny jeans, an olive green short sleeve, white half sleeve jacket, and light green tennis shoes.

"Him," Cynthia snorted and rolled her eyes after briefly looking Holly over with faint delight in her blue eyes at seeing her just a little dressed up, "I think I'd die if I had a crush on Leon, I dated him for six months and that was enough for me. You look great by the way," she smiled at Holly.

Leon pouted and Holly laughed, "you're a good guy Leon," she chuckled "but you two are better off as siblings than as a couple."

Cynthia smiled brightly at Holly and at the encouraging words, "I wholeheartedly agree." She got up from the couch and walked over to her, "you ready to see Thor?"

Holly smiled, "of course, you?"

"I have to change really quick," Cynthia shrugged, "I mean not that I don't look good in my basketball jersey and shorts, but it's not really a good thing to wear for a movie." She then slipped into her and Holly's dorm room to change while Holly laughed at her comment.

Leon smiled, he may be considered a jock, but there was no way he wasn't looking forward to the movie and seeing his sister and Cynthia possibly get together. He was watching the movie at home on netflix with the special perks he had while Cynthia had invited Holly to go with her to see it in 3D.

"Remind me why your couch makes her wear shorts like that again?" Holly asked once she watched Cynthia disappear, "I mean really? Those are rather short."

Leon shrugged innocently, "I don't know, maybe because she's a beautiful girl and she's the only female player in the district and school sectors?"

"Cindy's pretty I agree, but she's essentially a distraction?" Holly asked now a little confused.

"Sorta," Leon admitted smiling at Holly's comment about Cynthia's appearance, "but she's also an amazing player, so she's both a very good distraction and is a really good player." He was hoping that Holly would get over the whole social rules thing and get together with Cynthia, after all, Cynthia had literally asked her out, so hopefully Holly would loosen up a little.

Holly nodded, "that makes sense."

"Do I even want to know?" Cynthia asked as she reemerged, now wearing a light blue tank top beneath a light grey denim jacket with black skinny jeans and grey converse.

"It's about your coach," Holly replied, she smiled at her friend before looking back at her brother.

Cynthia's expression dropped a little, and she briefly looked disappointed in Holly's lack of comment before she schooled her expression into excitement.

"Not really," Leon gave Cynthia a reassuring look before he shrugged and turned on the t.v, relaxing on the couch. "I'll see you two later, have fun at the movie."

"See you later Leon," Holly smiled at her brother and left the room.

"Have fun Leon," Cynthia said, disappointment now evident in her tone, "don't spoil it for Bree of Jay, they're going to see it tomorrow."

Leon looked at her, his amber eyes brotherly and reassuring, "you look fantastic Cynthia, Holly had to have noticed," he reassured her, "now go have fun," he smirked a little, "go get her tiger."

Cynthia flashed him a nervous smile before she left as well, leaving Leon alone in the empty dorm.

"Ah," he sighed in relaxation and slumped even more on the couch, "now this is how i like it." He pressed play on the movie and got comfortable, ready to watch the new movie.

:) :) :)

Cynthia nervously licked her lips, her blue gaze darting away from the movie to Holly, she nervously reached over, intending to try and grasp Holly's hand.

"Cynthia don't do that." Holly said quietly as Cynthia reached over to seemingly grasp her hand in a cautious and gentle grip.

Cynthia froze for half a second and she faltered slightly at the blunt rejection before she quickly recovered and she turned timid and pointed with a slightly shaking finger at Holly's left hand and the plastic in that hand. "I just want the plastic the glasses came with," she said quietly, and retracted her arm before she looked down at her lap, "I want to make something with it." She mumbled quietly.

Holly looked over at her and her heart gave a painful squeeze at the disappointed look on Cynthia's face and the rejected hurt that lay beneath it in her blue eyes. "Oh, here," she gave the plastic to Cynthia who started fidgeting with it, keeping her head bowed and refusing to make eye contact anymore. Holly focused on the movie, trying to enjoy it and not feel guilty at obviously hurting her friend and crush's feelings. She knew Cynthia liked her as well, the blue eyed girl tried so hard to both act normal and try to get Holly to be in a relationship, that it often made Holly guilty. Sometimes late at night while Holly was looking out the window of their dorm room and trying to sleep, she could hear Cynthia sniffling and muffled crying like she was trying hard to not disturb her. Holly was shaken from her thoughts by Cynthia mumbling something.

"I'm gonna walk back to the dorm." Cynthia mumbled quietly

Holly felt the smooth skin of Cynthia's left hand as she pressed her car's keys into her palm.

"Make sure you're back some time tonight." Cynthia mumbled softly and took the 3D glasses off before she carefully set them on Holly's armrest, along with the tiny cat she had made from the plastic.

Holly looked at Cynthia, she was still avoiding her gaze, her blue eyes directed at the floor. "Cindy-"

"Here," Cynthia pulled a twenty dollar bill from her pocket and pressed it into her hand with the keys, "I was going to take you to the ice cream place you like, so you're welcome to go there after the movie's over." She mumbled, barely speaking loud enough for it to be audible and understandable anymore.

"Cindy, I..." she tried to speak, to say anything that would keep her here with her, but the words died in her throat when she saw a tear drop land on Cynthia's knees. "Don't cry," she uttered softly, and moved to brush the tears from her friend's face as Cynthia tilted her face up slightly so she could somewhat see her face.

Cynthia flinched and leaned away from her, rubbing desperately at her eyes as if trying to make the tears go away. "I'm going home, bye Holly." She mumbled and moved to stand up.

Holly caught her wrist, "Cindy wait-"

Cynthia gently tugged her wrist from her grip, tears had pooled in her striking blue eyes, "Enjoy the movie," she murmured and turned to leave.

"Cynthia," Holly looked at her and grasped her wrist once again, her green eyes pleading with her to stay and not leave her, "I'm sorry, please don't leave."

"I can't stay here," Cynthia mumbled and shook her head, "I tried, but I can't do it."

Holly's mouth was dry, Cynthia was going to leave no matter what she was going to say. She watched her rub more tears from her eyes and said the only words she could think of, "I," she saw Cynthia's blue eyes sparkle faintly with hope before she finished her sentence. "I'm sorry."

Cynthia's face fell again. She shook her head, mumbled something that sounded like, "enjoy the movie Holly," stood up, and left, ducking and breaking into a run a few rows down, flying down the stairs and vanishing from Holly's sight.

 _Cindy…_ Holly thought helplessly as she watched Cynthia leave, her heart was squeezing painfully.

:( :( :(

The door opened and closed with a semi loud noise and Leon jolted awake, having fallen asleep about half way through the movie. "What's goin on?" he mumbled before sitting up completely as he noticed that it was Cynthia, and she didn't look too happy. "Cynthia what happened?" He asked, scrambling to his feet as he noticed how she was blinking semi rapidly, like she was blinking back tears. "Why're you crying?"

"Just, leave me alone Leon," Cynthia replied, her voice was thick with emotion as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

Leon glanced at the clock, the movie wasn't over for another hour and a half, why was Cynthia back and Holly wasn't? "Not till you tell me what happened."

"Fine," Cynthia pulled out her ponytail, "I tried to grasp Holly's hand but before I could even touch her fingers she rejected me. I wanted to go home so I walked back and left Holly my car, good enough?" She asked bitterly, sniffling slightly and rubbing her eyes with her knuckles.

Leon's amber eyes softened and he pulled her into a hug, comforting her as she burst into tears and started to really cry. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, running his fingers through her messy black locks, feeling bad for how much she was hurting, "I should've gone with you."

Cynthia continued to cry and clung to him like a little sister would to their older brother, her body trembling slightly as she cried out her hurt and disappointment.

Leon held her in a brotherly embrace, feeling his heart twinge painfully at Cynthia's tears.

Ten minutes later he had her curled up on the couch hiccuping with a blanket around her while he sat next to her, one arm wrapped around her thin shoulders, the other fidgeting with the remote. He felt guilty, he should've gone with them to make sure Cynthia had had a good time and enjoyed herself, instead she had come home crying and full of hurt and disappointment. She was trying so hard but Holly was stubbornly sticking to the rules. As Leon continued to watch the movie, Cynthia began to doze off, finally falling asleep against his shoulder, her breathing rather shuddery from her crying earlier.

The credits were rolling by when the door opened again.

"Cynthia asked _you_ _out_ Holly." Leon said, knowing that it was her by the reflection off of the flat screen t.v. "You could have told her no and went with Jay, Bree, and I tomorrow instead of ruining her night and sending her hopes crashing down to the floor."

"I know," Holly said quietly, and Leon turned his head so he could see her. Holly looked tired, worn out, and a little guilty, "I should have." She held a cardboard tray that held three different kinds of ice cream, hers, Cynthia's, and Leon's favorite kinds.

"Yeah you should've," Leon snapped at her, "she came home crying, hurt, and rejected! You have no idea how excited and nervous she was for this!" He paused to gently maneuver Cynthia to be lying down on the couch as he got to his feet, "she was bouncing off the walls yesterday when you said yes and wouldn't stop talking to me about it!" His voice went slightly hoarse, "she was happy Holly, completely happy for once since she developed a crush on you."

Holly looked at him, her green eyes sad, "I know, I know she was."

"Then why did you reject her after you said you'd go with her?" Leon asked, his voice still slightly hoarse.

"Truthfully," Holly said and placed the tray on the kitchen counter, "I don't know, I don't know why I didn't let her. She looked miserable after I rejected her." Leon looked pained and Holly spoke, her voice low and surprised, "you still love her, don't you?"

Leon sighed and ran one hand through his blonde hair, "I want to see Cynthia happy Holly. But yes, I still love Cynthia, and I know how much she loves you."

Holly's breath hitched. "W-what?"

"What? You haven't noticed?" Leon groaned, "Great StarClan You are blind." He looked her in the eye, "Cynthia is in love with you Holly, she has been for almost an entire year Holly. She broke up with me a year and a half ago because she got scared when she noticed that she didn't have the fireworks kind of feeling with me and when she noticed that she had started to develop a crush on you."

"She's in love with me?" She asked timidly, feeling worse about her rejecting her.  
"Yes," Cynthia spoke quietly, her voice was defeated and tired, "I love you." She said quietly, defeated and resigned, "I get it, you don't like me beyond friendship," she said quietly, and her blue gaze looked over the ravenette, "sometimes I wonder what it would've been like if I had fallen for Leon first." she murmured before she turned away and started leaving.

"Cynthia wait!" Holly grasped Cynthia's wrist and pulled her to her. The taller girl looked at her, her blue eyes blank of emotion and honestly tired of the entire thing.

"What Holly? What do you want from me now?"

"I…" Holly hesitated, unsure if she could convince her after what had happened.

"What? You're sorry?" Cynthia muttered quietly.

"I am, but that's not what I was saying," Holly replied, "I, I…"

"Spit it out." Cynthia snapped abruptly, "I'm tired and I want to go to bed Holly-" She stopped abruptly as Holly grasped the collar of her vest and pulled a little, pulling Cynthia down an inch or two to her height where she nervously licked her lips and kissed her. The kiss was rather awkward, Holly had no experience in kissing at all, having never kissed anyone in her life, but Cynthia's skill compensated. Cynthia cautiously curled her hands around either side of Holly's face and lifted her chin a little, the touch was feather light and nervous, waiting for a rejection. But it never came. Sure, Holly pulled back a moment later, and broke the kiss, but she didn't reject Cynthia.

Cynthia's lips twitched, her blue eyes lit with a happy glitter that made her face seem to glow. She giggled a little as well, pleasantly dazed at the kiss.

"I love you too Cynthia, " Holly breathed, her green eyes fixed on Cynthia's blue ones.

Leon was cheering behind them, but neither girl paid any attention as Cynthia nervously leaned down and attempted for another kiss, which Holly happily obliged to.

 _ **Well this was interesting… I have to say, I love the idea of this one (the plot), so I'll probably convert it into a Cinderblaze one :P Anyway, enjoy everyone! :D**_


End file.
